Abyss
by Koto Nightray
Summary: En ese lugar había muchas cosas, además de que sucedían otras más que en el mundo real eran imposibles.


**Abyss**

* * *

><p>Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, volviendo a cerrarlos al ver demasiado luz a su alrededor, la cual le molestaba. Se talló los ojos con una mano mientras volvía a intentar lo anterior, esta vez acostumbrándose mejor a la claridad del lugar; ¿dónde estaba? ¿Por qué todo era blanco? No conocía ese lugar, de eso estaba seguro. Observó su alrededor con detalle cayendo en algo importante.<p>

_Estaba muerto._

No entendía nada. Se levantó del suelo y se dispuso a caminar un poco para inspeccionar el lugar, pero por más que lo hiciera no se encontraba con algo o alguien... Y todo seguía siendo blanco. Decidió detenerse al recordar algo, por lo que se tomó el pecho por inercia mientras lo observaba; no había herida, pero estaba el reloj con la vuelta completa, aunque su ropa no andaba llena de sangre.

—¿Qué se supone que significa esto? —se cuestionó a sí mismo un poco molesto.

Recordaba todo lo que había sucedido, es decir, él había muerto por culpa del contrato ilegal con Humpty Dumpty... ¡El reloj estaba en su pecho! ¡Así que no podía ser un sueño! Pero ahora andaba ahí, en ese extraño lugar que no conocía; estaba vivo, pero eso era imposible. Volvió a dar un vistazo a su alrededor intentando dar con alguna cosa, pero nada.

Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, podría caber la posibilidad de que estuviese vivo... Pero es que no podía ser, igual y lo último que vio fue a Vincent, incluso recordaba haberle dicho sus últimas palabras antes de morir.

_Palabras que eran para Leo._

¿Cómo estaría él? Era su fiel amigo y sirviente, una de las pocas personas que se había convertido en alguien cercano. Deseaba que con su muerte ya no tuviese que pasar momentos difíciles, a fin de cuentas no se lo merecía...

—Elliot, ¿qué tanto estás pensando? —escuchó tras de sí.

El joven Nightray se giró encontrándose con esa cabellera pelinegra y desordenada que pertenecía a una sola persona, y alguien que conocía muy bien.

—¿Leo? —cuestionó estupefacto.

Colocó ambas manos en los hombros de su amigo, dándose cuenta que de verdad estaba ahí, a su lado, nuevamente junto a él.

—¿Elliot? Estás actuando muy extraño —comentó alejando las manos del joven mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

El aludido se sorprendió un poco, sin embargo sólo pudo abrazar a su compañero por la felicidad del momento; entonces estaba vivo, no había muerto, estaba con Leo nuevamente y todo volvería a ser como antes.

_Pero también estaban ellos._

—Leo, ¿dónde están Gilbert y Oz? —preguntó el noble.

El muchacho carraspeó un poco la garganta y señaló a un lugar atrás del chico, el cual le miraba sin comprender a qué se refería con ese gesto.

—Están allá —explicó al ver que no le entendía.

Elliot se dio la vuelta, encontrándose con que los dos que había nombrado estaban, efectivamente, en el lugar que había señalado su sirviente. Notó que ambos estaban hablando, en compañía de Alice que siempre estaba con ellos; se supone que no había nadie en ese lugar, ¿cómo podía ser eso? ¿Acaso no buscó bien? Pero es que era imposible... Caminó un buen rato.

—¡Hey! ¡Leo-kun, Elliot-kun! ¿Por qué no vienen? —cuestionó el rubio Bezarius moviendo su mano de un lado a otro.

Observó que su amigo se acercó sin pensárselo mucho, saludando cordialmente a los demás, sin embargo él se quedó en su lugar pensando.

_No todo está donde debería._

Había muerto, ¿no? Tenía el reloj en el pecho, con la vuelta completa. Creyó estar vivo por encontrarse con Leo, pero... ¿Era posible? Se supone que...

_Debía caer en el Abyss._

¿Acaso eso era el Abyss? Lo visitó cuando era pequeño y no lo recordaba así. Se tomó el entrecejo con la mano mientras se giraba, sorprendiéndose aún más ante lo que había visto. Pero si eran...

_Sus hermanos._

Se talló varias veces los ojos pensando en que eran ilusiones, pero los veía acercarse más y abrazarlo mientras le sonreían y le decían cosas. Todo ese tiempo creía que estaba soñando, pero el que estén ellos y puedan tocarlo, el haberse encontrado con sus amigos... ¡Era real! ¿O no? Los que eran importantes para él le hacían compañía, se mantenían a su lado... ¿Entonces nunca estuvo solo?

_Había olvidado lo más importante._

. . .

La chica de cabellera albina acarició con delicadeza el rostro de la persona que estaba ahí, manteniendo la cabeza de la misma sobre sus piernas mientras sonreía cantándole una canción de cuna. Observaba la sonrisa que se iba formando en el joven, el cual seguía con los ojos cerrados y una expresión de paz.

—Sigue durmiendo, Elliot... Es mejor que vivas dentro de tu mundo de ilusiones —comentó en su oído.

_Había olvidado que en el Abyss cualquier cosa podía suceder._

* * *

><p>Es uno de mis escritos más recientes junto con el otro de Pandora Hearts.<p>

Me encanta Elliot Nightray, para mí es el mejor personaje que existe.

Con este escrito también me puse a llorar.


End file.
